


First Contact

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is injured and Archer is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

“You’ll wear a hole in the floor,” Trip commented as he entered the ready room. “Any news?”

“No.” Archer turned to his friend, the lines and shadows on his face revealing just how little he had slept.

“I would have thought you’d be in Sickbay.”

“I was. Doctor Phlox told me that my pacing was making him nervous. He threw me out.”

Trip smiled. “You do have a tendency to hover.” He pointed out gently.

Archer snorted in reply. “I suppose you have a reason for being here?”

“It’s movie night. I thought you might want to come. Help take your mind off things.”

“I appreciate the thought Trip but taking my mind off things was what landed us in this situation in the first place.”

“I think Malcolm would disagree.”

“I shouldn’t have let him go down to that planet. First contact is the Captain’s responsibility.”

“He wasn’t trying to make first contact.” Trip countered. “He wanted to make sure the barracks were safe. It’s his job Jon.”

“I know it’s his job, I just wish..”

“You just wish what?”

“That this wasn’t happening, this situation, the way I..”

“The way you feel?” Trip stated bluntly. “It’s part of who you are. You always do love a little too much.”

“And that’s why I’ve never had a relationship that’s lasted,” Archer concluded, slumping down into his chair, a most un-captainly pose.

“You only need one. You and Malcolm haven’t even got to first base yet.”

“And we’re not going to.” Archer replied grimly.

“Malcolm’s going to be ok.”

“I know but I can’t do it. I can’t tell him how I feel. Not now.”

“I would have thought this was the perfect opportunity,” Trip argued.

“I’ve made up my mind Trip.”

“Captain.” The sound of Phlox’s voice cut off any further chance Trip had to argue his case and Archer responded with alacrity.

“Report Doctor.”

“He’s awake.”

Those two words were enough and Archer wasted no time in getting to Sickbay.

__________________________________________

“Captain.” Malcolm’s voice was horribly weak and Archer fought to stay calm and not to avert his eyes from Malcolm’s bruised face.

“He’s still very weak,” Phlox said. “I can only give you five minutes with him.”

“Fine.” Archer waved the comment aside and reached out to close a hand over one of Malcolm’s.

“I’ll be up and about in no time Sir, I promise.”

“The Bridge isn’t the same without you,” Archer assured the younger man. “What you did..”

“What I did was stupid. I shouldn’t have gone alone and I shouldn’t have gone without telling you.” Malcolm’s grey eyes blazed with contempt for his own foolish behaviour. “I’ll accept any reprimand you deem necessary.”

“I’m not going to reprimand you Malcolm, beyond telling you to be more careful in future.”

Malcolm smiled. “Thank you.” His eyes began to close and Phlox stepped forward.

“Time’s up I’m afraid Captain.”

Archer nodded but before he left he paused to press his lips against Malcolm’s forehead. Then, he nodded at Phlox and left sickbay, his heart a little lighter for having seen Malcolm.


End file.
